kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cluny
Cluny, also known as Cluny the Scourge, is a rat who waged war on Redwall Abbey in the Mossflower arc of Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. Origin Cluny was the lead antagonist in Brian Jacques' book, Redwall. He laid siege to Redwall Abbey, but was eventually defeated by Matthias. Story Cluny and his rat army attacked Redwall Abbey with the help of Sonax and the Madsouls. When Matthias, Blain, Cath and Kryke were searching for The Sword of Martin, Cluny and his army were able to break into the abbey and capture the animals inside. He demanded that Abbot Mortimer must bow down to him, but the old mouse said that he would never lower himself to that level. In rage, Cluny stabbed Mortimer with his poison barb. A moment later, he and his men were attacked by Blain, Matthias and the others, who returned to defend the abbey. As Cath and Kryke helped the abbey-dwellers fend of the rats and Madsouls, Matthias and Blain battled Cluny in the Bell Tower. During the battle, Cluny grabbed Blain and warned Matthias that if he didn't put down his sword, Cluny would slit Blain's throat with the poison barb. Matthias promised that if Blain was released, he would put down the sword. Cluny, believing that such a soft-hearted mouse would keep such a foolish promise, let Blain go, only to have Matthias cut the rope that held up the bell hanging above them. Cluny (as well as the edge of the top platform) was crushed under the huge bell, ending his warlord status and his life. Appearance Cluny is a large black rat who wears a patch over his left eye. His tail is very long and muscular, and is tipped with a metal spike that has a poisonous barb hidden inside. During battle, he wears a purple cloak and a helmet made from a skull with beetle horns stuck to the sides, giving him the appearance of a demon. Personality Cluny is merciless and cruel, seeing anyone who opposes him as a foe. He is very sly and crafty, thinking up all of the plans for his army and usually carrying them out (although he enjoys making his underling do his dirty work for him). He wishes to capture Redwall and make it his fortress. He is, apparently, very lucky, as he often escapes near-death accidents (ex. he had his eye torn out by a fish and survived being impaled by a tree branch.) Weapons, Powers and Abilities Cluny usually fights with his claws and his tail. His long tail acts like a whip and can be deadly, especially when it is wearing the poison barb. Cluny can, apparently, control the element of darkness to some degree. He demonstrates this in his two elemental attacks and Limit Break: Dark Claw: Energizes his claws with darkness and performs a powerful combo-attack. Red Tooth: Bites at his enemies when close enough. This attack paralyzes his enemies. Rat Trap: Traps his enemy in dark energy, then stabs them with the poison barb. This attack will drain his foes health every second until the foe can be healed. Quotes In Cutscenes "Why do I waste my breath on you idiots? Get moving!" "Their beloved abbey will fall...It's nothing but a great, big house...and it shall be mine!" "You fools! You'll feel the wrath of Cluny the SCOURGE!" In Battle "You little...!" ''(starting battle/using Red Tooth) ''"I rip you to pieces!" (using Combo Attack) ''"You call that blade sharp?!?" ''(using Dark Claw) ''"I'm done...toying with you!!!" ''(using Rat Trap) Trivia *Cluny's elemental attacks, Red Tooth and Dark Claw, are named after two of his rat officers from the original book. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn Category:Characters Category:Villains